Attracted to Death
by Sgonzalez2001
Summary: Based off Vampire Kisses by Ellen Schreiber...Maximum Ride, Max for short, is kick-ass teenager who's not your average preppy girl in Dullsville, in fact she's the opposite. Max lives throughout her high school years without a problem, until a mysterious boy moves in the mansion near her house. Will she fall for him? Full summary inside...better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Based off Vampire Kisses by Ellen Schreiber...Maximum Ride, Max for short, is kick-ass teenager who's not your average preppy girl in Dullsville, in fact she's the opposite. Max lives throughout her high school years without a problem; with her best friends/band members, her best girl friend, and the popular football snob...that is until a new guy moves in town at the abandoned "haunted" mansion on one of the town's hill. Max is fascinated by the new mysterious boy living there, will she fall for him? Or treat him like the outcast everyone in town thinks he is? SO PLZ REVIEW AND I WILL CONTINUE MY OTHER STORIES BUT PLZ BEAR WITH ME!

* * *

Cold. That's the first thing I felt. It was dark too. I breathed in the dust around me. I looked to my left and saw a window with the moonlight shining through, illuminating the dust covered floorboards.

I walked towards the window to the outside. The first thing I did was look at the moon, it was beautiful. I smiled. I heard the floorboards creak with someone else's footsteps behind me. I stiffened and curled my hands into fists.

I heard a chuckle and strong arms wrap around my waist. Instead of attacking the dude, I sort of melted and placed my hands on top his arms and sighed in contentment. My heart began racing and I leaned my head back to rest against a strong chest.

"The moon's beautiful tonight isn't it?" I asked. As a yes, he placed his lips against my neck and nuzzled it. I blushed. He nibbled my neck softly and I felt two of his teeth his fangs, bite softly. I giggled and turned around in his arms...

But before I could see his face, I woke up.

 _Beep...beep...beep..._ I groaned and turned off my alarm clock. I looked over at my window and saw the sun barely rising in the horizon. I squinted at my alarm clock...6:30 a.m. I sighed and got out my warm and comfy heaven.

I sighed as I thought about the dream...I've been having it almost ever night for the last two months, and before I can see the Man's face, I wake up. The weirdest part is what I feel in the dream. _Just a dream Max, no big deal_ , I think.

I walked over to my closet and took out my clothes for school (Outfit in profile) After I did my bed, I grabbed my backpack and walked out of my room, sliding down the hand rail of the stairs. My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. Instead of being the type of preppy or cheerleader girl at school, I am the total opposite; I wear dark colors mostly black, don't wear dresses or skirts, and I don't wear make-up, the bottom part of my dirty blond hair is colored black and not to mention the fact that I have a total different attitude than your average cheerleader. I hang out with friends/band members and my friend that's like a sister to me, which I'll talk about later.

I walked into our kitchen and saw my dad, Jeb Ride, working on his lunch. He saw me walk in and smiled. Dad has light brown hair that's sometimes jelled back, square glasses, and brown eyes and a mustache. He works in one of the labs around town, he's trying to find a cure for cancer, and it's amazing, really. I've seen him work. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Morning, sweetie," he said, kissing my forehead and hugging back.

"Morning Dad," I smiled.

"Where's-" I started.

"Morning honey," I heard my mom's voice behind me. I turned around and saw mom putting on her white lab coat that had a dog's paw on the left breast pocket. She's a vet who is awesome at her job. Everyone in town loves her, everyone with pets that is. Mom has dark curly-ish brown hair, brown eyes and as usual, she has her hair in a loose bun.

"Hi mom."

"Have you guys seen my sunglasses?" she asked, looking under the dining table. I laughed and I saw dad smile.

"Mom they're on top of your head," I giggled. She place her hand on top of her head and laughed.

"Oh yeah."

She walked up to dad and pecked his lips. I made a noise of annoyance and grabbed a strawberry yogurt from the fridge and an apple.

"Well gotta go guys, have to conduct surgery on a bird in thirty minutes," she said and waved as she walked towards the front door.

"Bye!" dad and I called out.

Just then Iggy walked into the kitchen wearing a dark green shirt underneath a black denim jacket and black skinny jeans along with his green converse. His strawberry blonde hair tousled to have a "swag effect" as he put it and he had a lazy look in his blue eyes. I'm older than him by 6 months. Ig's real name is James but his nickname's Iggy...I have no idea why he told us he wanted us to call him that when we were both 5. Igster is the band's lead guitarist.

"Mornin'" he said.

"Morning son," smiled dad.

"Hey Ig...you got something in your hair," I pointed out.

"Where?" he ran his hand through his hair.

"Right here..." and I grabbed him for a head lock while giving him a nuggy.

"Honey, please let your brother go, we're gonna be late," said dad as he looked at the clock on the stove. Iggy tried to move my arm off his neck but failed. I sighed and let him go. Dad got his lunch and car keys, walking out the door.

Iggy and I walked out the door, pushing each other to sit in the passenger seat. I pushed him to the side and ran towards the seat.

"Shotgun! Whoo!" I pumped my fist in the air. Iggy grumbled as he got on the seat behind. Dad just chuckled as he turned on the car and drove to school.


	2. Chapter 2

The official welcome sign to my town should read, "Welcome to Dullsville bigger than a cave, but small enough to feel claustrophobic!" A population of 8,000 look-a-likes, a weather forecast that's perfectly miserable all year round, sunny fenced in cookie-cutter houses, and sprawling farmland that's Dullsville.

I think the town has it backward. How can land that grows corn and wheat be worth-less than land filled with sand traps? The hundred-year-old courthouse sits on the town square. I haven't gotten into enough trouble to be dragged thereyet. Boutiques, a travel agent, a computer store, a florist, and a second-run movie theater all sit happily around the square.

The only exciting place is an abandoned mansion an exiled baroness built on top of Benson Hill, where she died in isolation. Also, the band meets in an abandoned factory close to my house. It's where we practice three times a week and sometimes we hold concerts in a park or at the theater. You'd be surprised at how many people come to see our shows, even though I'm not close to being popular. Thank god. Even cheerleaders from school go see us sometimes.

Anyways...school...ugh. Sure I have awesome grades, but I don't like school. Only music and advanced biology. Believe me, if the band thing doesn't work out I want to become a scientist. Or maybe an engineer...

Dad stopped the car in front of school and kissed us goodbye. Dad waved as he drove off.

"Oi Max! Igster!" shouted a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Sam running towards us. Sam has chestnut hair that sort of falls over his forehead and hazel colored, kind of tortoise shell eyes. He has a nice attitude, smart guy but don't get on his bad side. Sam is the band's drummer and he's bad-ass at it.

"Hey dude," he and Iggy slapped high fives. I saw Ari walking towards us. Ari has brown hair that's always covered by a hoodie, his brown eyes are covered over sunglasses and he's got a smirk on his face. He plays bass. I noticed Gazzy trailing behind him, his blue eyes shining with excitement and his blonde hair all over the place from running...or a bomb he made. Yeah, not going into detail. Anyways, Gaz plays keyboard and piano (sometimes). Oh and I forgot to mention, I'm the band's lead singer, we call ourselves The Franchise.

"Hey guys" I greeted them. These guys are like my brothers, I trust them with my life. We've known each other since kindergarten. But someone was missing...

As if right on cue I heard someone squeal my name.

"Maxie!" Nudge called. I smiled as I saw her. Nudge is like my sister, sure we have different tastes but we're very close, since I protected her from getting bullied in first grade. She wears colorful skirts and dresses, but not as short like most girls here at school. She's got mocha colored skin and curly dark brown hair with dark brown eyes, she is absolutely beautiful. She's smart too and her real name is Monique but sometimes we have to nudge her to shut her mouth, since she talks too much. But she's an amazing band manager. She manages our gigs and stuff like that.

"Hey Nudge," I smiled. We all started walking towards our first class. Nudge and I had advanced biology first while the guys had P.E. or World History.

"Guess what!? Guess what!?" said Nudge.

"What?" I asked.

"I saw a moving van last night outside the Mansion!" she whispered as two of the popular guys walked past.

"No way! Someone finally moved in?" I asked, curious and maybe a bit excited.

"Guess so. But all I saw were the movers carrying in oak desks, grandfather clocks, and huge crates marked 'Soil.' And they have a teenage son."

"He was probably born wearing khaki pants. And I'm sure his parents are some boring Ivy Leaguers, " I replied. "I hope they don't remodel it and chase out all the spiders. "

"Yeah. And tear down the gate and put up a white picket fence. "

"And a plastic goose on the front lawn. " We both giggled like mad as we entered the class. We sat in our table in the middle ten minutes before class...

Dylan Batchelder, my kindergarten nemesis, and his shuffling sidekick, Jason Wells, walked in two minutes later. They were perfectly combed,conservative, rich football snobs. They knew they were great looking, and it made me sick that they were so cocky.

"Hey freak, you hear about the vampires moving in that old mansion you love?" sneered Dylan, his blue eyes glared down at me. He was gorgeous, no doubt about it. His blue eyes were beautiful, and his hair looked as perfect as a model's. He had a girl for every day of the week. Which was disgusting. I gave him my evil smile and saw him flinch. He knew what I was capable of, I've kicked his ass before and I am not afraid of doing it again.

"Get out of my sight before I kick your dick off," I growled.

"Oh wait...you don't have one," I said, making mos of the class laugh. He growled before stomping to his desk, Jason following. Nudge high fived me and we both laughed. For the rest of class I couldn't help but think of what Nudge told me. A family rumored to be vampires moved into the haunted Mansion on top of Benson Hill. I scoffed.

The legend of the Mansion went like this: It was built by a Romanian baroness who fled her country after a peasant revolt in which her husband and most of his family were killed. The baroness built her new home on Benson Hill to resemble her European estate in every detail, except for the corpses. She lived with her servants in complete isolation, terrified of strangers and crowds. I was a small child at the time of her death and never met her, although I used to play by her solitary monument in the cemetery. Folks said she would sit by the upstairs window in the evenings staring at the moon, and that even now, when the moon is full, if you look from just the right angle, you can see her ghost sitting in that same window gazing at the sky. But I never saw her. The Mansion has been boarded up ever since. Rumor had it there was a witch-like Romanian daughter interested in black magic. In any case, she wasn't interested in Dullsville (smart lady!) and never claimed the place. The Mansion on Benson Hill was quite gorgeous to me, but an eyesore to everyone else. It was the biggest house in town and the emptiest.

My dad says that's because it's in probate. Ari says it's because it's haunted. I think it's because women in this town are afraid of dust. The Mansion, of course, had always fascinated me. I climbed the hill many nights hoping to spot a ghost. But I actually went inside only once, when I was twelve. I was hoping I could fix it up and make it my playhouse. I was going to put up a sign that said, NO NERD BOYS ALLOWED. One night I climbed the wrought iron gate and scurried up the winding driveway. The Mansion was truly magnificent, with vines dripping down its sides like falling tears, chipped paint, shattered roof tiles, and a spooky attic window. The wooden door stood like Godzilla, tall and powerful and locked. I snuck around the back. All the windows were boarded up with long nails, but I noticed some loose boards hanging over the basement window. I was trying to pull them loose when I heard voices. I crouched behind some bushes as a gang of high-school seniors walked by.

When they left, I slithered easily through a window. Inside, it was really dark, even for me. I could barely make out the cobwebs. I loved it! There were stacks of cardboard boxes everywhere, and it smelled like a basement that had been there since the beginning of time.

I could make out the shapes of massive chairs and sofas, covered with dusty white cloth, probably once belonging to the old woman who stared at the moon.

I walked around, trying to open a door but finally, one opened when I turned the knob.

I was in a wide hallway. Moonlight was shining through cracks in the boarded windows. The Mansion seemed even bigger on the inside. I caressed the walls as I walked, the dust softly caking my hands. I turned a corner and stumbled upon a grand staircase. What treasures lay at the top of it? Is that where the ghosts of the baroness appeared? I tiptoed up the stairs, as mouse like as I could in my dirty and worn out black converse. I heard the sound of faint crying from the other side. A cold chill ran through me. I was in heaven. As I listened closer, I realized it was only the wind whistling through the boarded windows. I opened a closet, which creaked like an old coffin. Maybe I'd find a skeleton! The only thing I discovered, however, were several old hangers sporting cobwebs instead of clothes. I wondered where the ghosts were. I peered into the library.

An open book lay on a small table, as if the woman who stared at the moon had been reading it when she died. I grabbed Romanian Castles off the shelf, hoping it would open a secret passageway into a spook-filled dungeon. Nothing moved except a hairy brown spider that scooted across the dusty shelf. Startled, I dropped the book.

Then I explored some more, and after a while I slithered out the window I came through and left. I didn't have a chance to return to my that mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Nudge and I were in her car, driving from school, to my house. The guys had decided to go to the arcade. We passed by the Mansion and something caught my eye. Something I'd never seen before. A light in the fricking window!

"Nudge! Look!" I screamed. She stopped the car and followed my gaze. There was a figure standing in the attic window, staring up at the stars.

She saw the figure too. "Holy crap! Max there are ghosts!" she screamed, clutching onto my arm.

"Well, this ghost drives a black Mercedes!" I said, pointing to the snazzy car parked in the driveway.

"Let's go, " she pleaded. Suddenly the attic light went out. We both gasped at the same time. Her nails dug into my arm more but I hardly felt it. We waited, wide-eyed and speechless.

"C'mon, let's go!" Nudge squeaked. I didn't move. "Maximum, I'm already late for dinner!" Her saying my complete name brought me back to reality. I would have waited till morning, but whoever was inside wasn't coming out. The light in the attic window had lit a fire in my soul.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Time-skip to Dinner! /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I saw a Mercedes parked at the Mansion!" I informed my family at dinner. Iggy was stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes while mom put her fork down and dad raised his eyebrows.

"I heard they looked like the Addams Family, " Iggy said with his mouth full, mom looked at him sternly before he swallowed.

"Maybe they have a daughter your age. Someone who doesn't like to get into trouble, " my mother added.

"Then I'd have no use for her." Ig and I snickered.

"Maybe she has a father I can play tennis with, " my father said hopefully.

"Whoever it is will need to get rid of all those old mirrors and crates, " I added, not realizing what I had said. They all looked at me.

"What crates?" my mom asked. "Don't tell me you've snuck into that house!"

"It's just something I heard. "

"Maximum!" my mother said in that disapproving mother tone. Iggy smirked and I kicked him under the table. He flinched.

It seemed no one in Dullsville had seen the new owners. It was wonderful to have a mystery in this town for a change. Everyone already knew most everything that happened in Dullsville, and most of it wasn't worth knowing.

After dinner, I was in my room, coming up with a new song, strumming my guitar. I hummed the melody when one of the strings got cut loose. I groaned and went to one of my drawers. Nothing. I usually kept some extra strings. Oh well.

I got out of room and walked to Iggy's room. I flung the door open and saw him at his desk playing a video game on his laptop.

"Iggy," I called. He had his headphones on and was nodding his head. I walked over and tapped his shoulder.

"Hmm?" he removed his headphones.

"You got any extra strings?" I asked. He checked his drawer on the bottom right of his desk. Just guitar picks and paper was inside. He shook his head. I sighed, knowing I'd have to go to Bob's Music Emporium.

"Alright I'm gonna go buy some," I said. He gave me some money to buy him some. I turned on my heel and walked downstairs. Dad sat on the dining table, reading the news paper. I walked up to him.

"Can i borrow the car?" I asked.

"What for?"

"Gotta go buy some guitar strings for Ig and myself," I explained. He nodded and reached to his back pocket, retrieving the keys to his car. He placed them in my hand. I kissed his cheek and left. I walked up to the red 2007 Acura TL Type S. I turned on the car and drove off.

I was driving back home from the music store, singing along to Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides. When suddenly the headlights illuminated a figure standing in the middle of the road. A guy with olive-toned skin and shaggy black hair, clothed in a black coat, black jeans, and black combat boots, quickly raised his arm to shield his eyes seemingly from the glare of the headlights rather than the imminent impact of the car.

I slammed the brakes and heard a thud. My heart was pumping and my breathing was rapid. Did I hit him? I jumped out of the car and anxiously peered around the front, afraid of what I might find lying in the road. But I saw nothing. I checked underneath the car and looked for dents. On closer inspection, I noticed blood splattered on the fender...but no body.

"Holy shit!" I squeaked and jumped back. I grabbed a flashlight from the glove compartment and searched around the area.

I combed the bushes that went down to the creek. Then I headed for the hillside leading up toward the Mansion. I let out a shriek.

Blood! Thick puddles in the grass! But, again, there was no body! I followed the bloodstains, afraid bits of his corpse were strewn everywhere. And then I tripped over something hard. I looked down, anticipating a severed head. I apprehensively shone my flashlight on it. It was a dented paint bucket.

I sighed in relief and headed back to the car and continued driving home, still a bit shaken up. In the rear-view mirror I caught the reflection of the darkened Mansion just in time to see a light go on in the attic window.


	4. Chapter 4

The guys and I decided that, since it's Halloween, we wouldn't practice 'til tomorrow. So we decided to walk around town, cracking jokes and making fun of the drunks from school that sometimes walked by.

"So the teacher asked 'Kids,what does the chicken give you?' The Student responded 'Meat!' The Teacher said 'Very good! Now what does the pig give you?' and the student responded 'Bacon!' and the Teacher was like 'Great! And what does the fat cow give you?' and the student said 'Homework!'" snickered Gazzy. We all laughed. God these guys are such dorks sometimes, but I love 'em.

We were walking along, while Ari kept talking about the prank he pulled on his sister.

"He's really creepy," a twelve-year-old Frankenstein remarked to a pint-sized werewolf as they passed us. I cocked an eyebrow when Frankenstein pointed to the Mansion.

"That old man is really freaky. He looks scary and he isn't even wearing a costume!" giggled a an eight-year-old fairy. As we passed by the entrance of the gates, I stopped and looked, trying to get a view of the "creepy man."

"Max?" called Sam. I ignored them and squinted.

"Maximum Ride!" I scowled at Iggy.

"What now?" I asked annoyed.

"You coming?" asked Ari.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a few minutes," I said. They nodded and walked a bit. I smiled and walked towards the front door. I was going to knock, see the dude and try to get info. out of him. My hand curled around the serpent knocker.

"Hey freak," I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and saw Dylan with a smirk. I gave him my death glare.

"The fuck do you want now, snob?" I growled.

"Oh nothing...just wondering...too old to be trick-or-treating aren't ya?" sneered Dylan, getting closer.

"I'm not trick or treating stupid," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh? Then what are you doing?"

"It's none of your bees wax," I mumbled, turning around and getting ready to knock again. He grabbed my arm. "Give it a rest, Dylan!" He pulled me in closer. I pushed him off. I walked past him, but then I felt his arms wrap around my waist. That's it.

I raised my foot and swung it back, my converse hitting him where the sun don't shine. He groaned and let go. I turned around and did a round house kick, hitting him in his torso, making him fall back. I kicked him again as he groaned on the floor.

I leaned down and punched his face really hard, making him scream. Something told me to look up so I did. I saw a shadowy figure watching from the attic window...was it the same guy I almost ran over the other day. Dylan pulled my hair making me punch him again. Then I heard it. The door's locks unlatching. I gasped and got up running off. I tripped over a rock on my way, but I got up.

I turned and saw Dylan groaning and the man the kids talked about wasn't there. I saw the same guy I almost ran over. But his bangs covered his eyes as he looked down at Dylan.

"You should try shaking it off dumb-ass!" I shouted at Dylan.

"Fuck...you!" he groaned. I laughed and ran off the direction the guys went. After a while, I couldn't find them so I decided to call them, I reached in my back pocket, but my phone wasn't there. Crap. I search in all my pockets, I probably dropped it at the Mansion, but I couldn't go back there!

Sighing, I walked home, deciding I'd get it tomorrow. Thank god it's turned off. As I walked home, I couldn't help but think about that guy...


	5. Chapter 5

I walked in to history class and saw Dylan sitting in his seat with a purple eye and a cut on his lower lip. I snickered as I made my way to my seat. Sam sat behind him and pointed him. Did you do that? he mouthed. I nodded he smirked and shook his head.

"I see you made it home safely," I said, stopping by his desk. He gave me a cold glare. I felt sorry for him...almost. As Mr. Benson continued rambling about the Civil War I dozed off, thinking how I would get my phone. After class, Sam and I were walking towards our next class, when I got distracted by a strange figure talking to the secretary in the principal's office. Standing pale in the bright fluorescent light, his long gray overcoat shrouding his skinny body. And hanging from his pale, bony hand was my phone!

I pulled Sam to the wall, where we could safely overhear the conversation.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused. "Shhh! That's the butler from the Mansion!" I whispered, pointing.

"So what?"

"He's looking for me!"

"How can he be looking for you?"

"That guy's boss or whatever saw me beat the crap out of Dylan in his front yard and he has my phone!"

"Sir, you can leave the racket with us and we can make an announcement, " I heard Mrs. Gerber reply and reached for the phone. But Creepy Man drew back.

"I'd prefer to keep it in my possession for now. If you find the owner, she knows where she can claim it. Good day, " he said and bowed to a charmed Mrs. Gerber.

I freaked and pulled Sam behind a statue of Teddy Roosevelt. "It's a trap, " I said, squeezing Sam's hand.

"You're over reacting!" he said. I sighed and let him go.

"I'm sure the dude will understand you were defending yourself to almost kill someone in their backyard," rambled Sam. I looked at him and nodded.

"You what?" my father yelled during dinner after I told him I lost my phone.

"Well, it's not exactly lost. I just don't have it."

"Then get it back if you know where it is."

"That would be impossible right now."

His left eye twitched. He warned me not to lose my phone, since I just got it last month, in replacement of my other lost phone.

"You better get it before I ground you and no gigs for two months!" said dad. I opened my mouth to talk but Iggy beat me to it.

"Dad! We're having multiple gigs these next few months! You can't do that!" said Iggy.

"Tell that to your sister!"

"I'll get it! Geez!" I mumbled and got up, walking outside with Iggy walking beside me. Band practice started in half an hour and we had to walk to get to the abandoned factory.

"So you gotta get your phone or else no gigs?" asked Gaz. I nodded

"It's just a phone though!" said Ari, taking out his guitar from its case.

"Well yeah but I've lost like my last 3 so...yeah..." I mumbled.

"Do you know where it is?" asked Iggy, helping Sam set up the drums.

"Yeah...I dropped it in the mansion after running away," I said, fixing the microphone.

"So are you gonna get it?" asked Sam.

"Yeah..."

"When?"

"Sometime this week...I just don't know how," I sighed. "But for now let's just practice, we got a gig soon."

They nodded and got to their places. Song-Bring me to Life by Evanescence (Iggy) (P.S. Song in beginning of chapter)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

I gripped the mic. with both hands.

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

I closed my eyes.

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

I smiled at the guys before motioning the guys to play the next song.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, I was forced to go with mom to the airport to pay for a ticket for dad, since he was going to California to help out a lab in two weeks. I was sitting in one of the waiting chairs, writing writing the same song I've been working on these last two weeks. That is until everyone stopped talking behind the front desk. I looked up and saw creepy man, walking towards the front desk.

I slid down in my seat and hid my face behind my song book, except my eyes, so I could see everything. Mom stared at him for two seconds before she continued talking to the lady attending her.

"I'd like two tickets to Bucharest, " I heard him say to one of the workers. I think her name's Ruby.

"Bucharest?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Bucharest, Romania."

"And when would you be going?"

"I'm not going, madam. The tickets are for Mr. And Mrs. Walker. They would like to depart on November first, for three months."

Ruby fiddled with her computer. "Two seats in economy?"

"No, first-class please. Just as long as the flight attendants serve them some bloody wine, the Walkers are always happy!" he said in his thick accent, laughing. Ruby laughed back awkwardly, and I snickered silently.

She went over the itinerary and handed him a copy. "It's like giving blood, the cost of tickets these days!" Creepy Man laughed, signing. This was getting good! Ruby swiped his credit card.

"And you're not going, sir?" she asked, as he signed his name, trying to pull more info out of him.

"No, the boy and I will stay behind. "

Boy? Was he referring to the almost roadkill guy? Or did the Walkers have a child I could baby-sit?

"The Walkers have a boy?" Ruby asked. "He doesn't get out much. Stays in his room listening to loud music. That's what they do at seventeen."

Seventeen? Did I hear him right? Seventeen? He was talking about Roadkill (yeah I'm calling him that now). But why wasn't he in school?

"He's always had a tutor. Or as you say in this country, he's been home-schooled, " Creepy Man answered, as if he had read my mind. Or he should have said, Mansion-schooled! No one was home-schooled in Dullsville.

"Seventeen?" Ruby repeated, trying to pump more information from his brittle bones.

"Yes, seventeen going on one hundred."

"I know how that is," Ruby interjected. "My girl just turned thirteen, and she thinks she knows everything!"

"He acts like he's lived before, if you know what I mean, with all his grand opinions about the world. " Creepy Man laughed a maniacal laugh that sent him into a coughing frenzy.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"I'd like a town map. "

"Our town?" she asked, with a laugh. "I'm not sure we even have them." She looked over at one of her co-workers who shook her head no.

"There's the main square and the cornfields, " Ruby said, rifling through her desk.

"Are you sure you don't want a map of somewhere more exciting?" she asked, offering him a map of Greece.

"This is all the excitement a man of my age can handle, thank you, " he said with a grin.

"The square reminds me of my village in Europe. It's been centuries since I've seen it. "

"Centuries?" Ruby asked, curiously. "Then you hide your age well, " she teased.

Creepy Man's face turned from a white wine to a bright burgundy.

"You are so kind, dear, " he said, tapping his bald head with a red silk handkerchief. "Thank you for your time, " he said, preparing to leave.

"It's been lovely, and you have been lovely, too. " He grabbed her hand in his bony fingers and smiled a crackling smile.

As he stood up, he turned and looked directly at me and through me like he knew he had seen me before. I could feel his cold stare as I frantically pulled up my book to cover my face I didn't dare look up until I heard the door close. I sighed and giggled mischievously as a plan began forming in my head.


	7. Chapter 7

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

"Guys I have a mission!" I said, slamming my hands on the table at lunch.

"Ooooohh! Do tell!" perked up Nudge.

"So I have all the dirt on the Mansion family!"

"Oh, the vampires?" asked Ari, picking at his salad.

"You know?"

"It's all over town. Some say it's the way they dress. Some say they're just weird. Mr. Mitchell told my father they must be inhuman since they ate at Georgio's and held the garlic." explained Nudge.

"But that's the Mitchells. Still, I may have to keep that in mind. Every bit of info is crucial!" I said.

"So dramatic," mumbled Iggy. I picked up a french fry from Sam's plate and threw it at Iggy's face.

"I want you guys to help me out on my mission. Every Saturday night Creepy Butler Man goes to Wexley's for an hour of grocery shopping. I drove by the Mansion, and they don't seem to have a security system. And if I play my cards right, Roadkill will be keeping to himself in his attic room of blaring music. He'll never hear me."

"He'll never hear you doing what?" asked Gaz.

"Explore around the mansion, to see what they've done with the place, and to get my phone" I said. Part of it was true. I actually wanted to see Roadkill but I also wanted for info. on the family and my precious phone.

"Do I have to go?" asked Nudge. She's always been an innocent person.

"Not if you want to...you too Sam" I said. He sighed in relief. I laughed. Sam's also sort of been innocent.

"I'm in," said Ari.

"Same," said Iggy.

"Yeah," laughed Gaz. Like I said, these guys are the best.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Time Skip +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What's the plan?" asked Gazzer. We stood over a block away from the mansion.

"Well, if I can find an open window, I'll go in and you guys will be my lookout. Ari will be lookout on the corner of the street, Iggy you'll be guarding the window I go through and Gaz you'll be hiding in one of the bushes, making sure creepy man doesnt get past Ari, just in case," I explained. They all nodded.

We walked until I told Ari where to be, then Gaz and Ig followed me. We arrived in time too. Creepy man had just started to drive off to the store, and we hid behind a bush in front of the mansion.

"Gasman you stay here alright?" I patted Gaz in the back. He nodded and took out a bomb from his backpack. I gasped and Iggy high fived him.

"What the hell is that?!" I whispered at him.

"This? Oh it's a smoke bomb. You know just in case creepy man comes back. I'll throw it front of the road for a distraction," explain Gaz. I rolled my eyes and got out of my hiding spot, Iggy following. I climbed up the rusty iron gate, and jumped down landing in the front yard. Iggy dropped beside me. We ran towards the side of the house and looked for an entrance. The only light came from the curtained attic window. I could hear the faint wailing of an electric guitar, as we tiptoed around the side of the house. Fortunately, I didn't hear the sound of barking dogs. I found my favorite window.

There were no boards or bricks, and the broken window had been replaced. If they fixed one thing in this Mansion, why did it have to be this particular window?

I scrambled around and checked the other windows. They were all locked. Suddenly I noticed something catching the moonlight.

I crouched over and lying by a bush was a hammer, and next to the hammer was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It was a window, propped open with a brick. A caulking gun and putty were still sitting on the ledge. Someone had been working here and left their mess to dry. I kissed my new friend the helpful brick with my hand. Iggy snickered behind me and flipped him off. Thank you, brick, thank you!

It was a much tighter squeeze through the window this time. I'd eaten a lot of candy since I was twelve. Iggy pushed me and pulled and grunted and heaved. I was through. I was in! I air high-fived him. The dark musty dusty basement air that filled the Mansion dungeon.

My flashlight guided me around crates and oldfurniture. I saw three rectangular objects leaning against the wall, covered with blankets. Paintings? My flesh tingled with anticipation as I grabbed the corner of the blanket and slowly pulled it back. I gasped. A face with two frozen eyes stared back at me. It was a mirror! I clutched my racing heart. A covered mirror? I pulled the blankets off one after the other. They were all mirrors! Gold framed, wood framed, rectangular and oval. Who would cover their mirrors?

I continued to search the basement. I uncovered china dishes and crystal goblets, not the kind of glasses I was used to drinking from. Then I found a box that was labeled FANG'S WATERCOLORS, filled with drawings of an estate just like the one I was standing in. There were other paintings, too: Spider-Man, Batman, and Superman. I smiled. They were amazing.

I found a dusty rolled parchment with a faded family tree. There were long unpronounceable names of duchesses and barons going back centuries. And then at the bottom "Nicholas Fang Walker". But no dates of births or deaths! Finally I uncovered three crates marked, SOIL. They had Romanian customs stamps on them. As I made my way toward the stairs, I tripped over something covered with a white sheet.

I ripped the sheet off and saw a coffee table. I replaced the dusty sheet and carefully walked up the creaky stairs. I twisted the glass door handle and pushed, but to no avail. I pushed again with all my might, and the door suddenly burst open.

I went flying into the hallway. Portraits of a silver-haired man and woman lined the hallway, along with some wild paintings that could have been van Goghs or Picassos. I'd have known for sure if I had ever paid attention in art. I felt like I was in a museum, except there were candles and not fluorescent lights. I tiptoed into the living room. The furniture was art deco. Very stylish. And on a table I saw it. My phone! I squealed inside and tip toed to it.

I pressed the home button and noticed it was off. I put it in my jacket's pocket. I could hear the Smiths pulsing through the ceiling. I looked at my watch. It was already eight-thirty. Time to leave. But I paused at the bottom of the grand staircase.

I couldn't go upstairs. It would be ultra-risky. But I had to see everything. When would I ever get a chance like this again? The first room I entered was a grand study, books upon books, the Sterlings very own library. But no librarian, thank goodness.

"Just came to check out Crime and Punishment" would not go over very well with Creepy Man. I peeked quickly into the other rooms. I had never seen so many bathrooms on one floor. Not even a football stadium had so many.

A small guest bedroom was surprisingly spartan with a single bed. The master bedroom had a canopy bed with black lace curtains dripping around the columns. I was about to look into the closet when the music suddenly stopped. I heard footsteps overhead. I slipped down the stairs fast. I didn't look back and made sure not to lose my footing and stumble or fall like those girls do in Friday the 13th movies.

Fiddling with the door locks, my fingers shook uncontrollably, like those foolish horror-flick girls. I was making way too much noise. As I tried to unlock the top bolt, I saw the bottom bolt turning from the other side. I ran down the hallway, but hearing footsteps coming from that direction, I doubled back and headed into the living room. There wasn't time to open the windows, so I threw myself behind the red velvet curtains.

"I'm back, " I heard Creepy Man call in his thick Romanian accent. "Wexley's will be delivering tomorrow as usual.I'm going to retire now. " No one responded. "You can't get them to shut up when they're three, but when they're seventeen they won't even open their mouths, " I heard him mumbling to himself as he walked slowly past the grand staircase. What happened to Ari? And Gazzy? And Iggy? And the fucking bomb? I am going to kill them.

"Always leaving doors opened, " I heard Creepy say and shut what must have been the door to the basement. Fuck my life. I peeled myself out of the curtain, ran, and unbolted all the front door locks in record time. I was ready to make my escape when I felt something-a presence. I turned around and there he was standing in front of me. Roadkill. Suddenly, I saw arms wrapping around my waist for a second. How does this relate to my dream?!

His jet black shaggy hair covered his forehead and brushed his eyes. His eyes...they were breath taking. They matched his hair, jet black. They seemed to stare into my soul. I could get lost in them. I've never seen eyes like that before. He was absolutely handsome. Roadkill stood motionless, like he was breathing in his uninvited guest. He extended his olive toned hand to me, to show I didn't have to be afraid. Reality hit me. I had been caught.

I bolted out of the door.

"Max!" Iggy ran after me.

"You're so dead you little fuck!" I growled as I climbed up the gate. And as I threw my foot over the top, I looked back and could see a distant figure standing in the doorway, watching me. I hesitated, feeling drawn back to the Mansion. I stared at him for a moment before sliding down to the other side.

"Gasman let's go!" I saw Gazzy and Ari jump from the bushes and run behind us. My heart was racing, and not from running.


	8. Chapter 8

After calling Nudge and describing my adventure in thrilling detail, I suffered from major insomnia. Apparently the Ari hadn't seen creepy man, since he came from the opposite street and when Gaz threw the bomb, nothing happened. Iggy didn't know what was happening so yeah...It wasn't nightfall keeping me awake, though; it was a guy with the deepest, darkest, dreamiest eyes that I had ever seen. My heart was spinning as much as my head. He was beautiful. His hair, his face, his lips.

Why didn't he try to call the police? Is something I've been wondering. When would I see him again? I already missed Roadkill, and that means something for me missing a guy. I was swinging high on the swing set the next morning at Evans Park, waiting for Nudge, my head still dizzy from the previous night's encounter. I skidded to a stop when she finally arrived and I told her the whole incredible story again.

"You're lucky he didn't kill you!"

"Are you kidding? He was magnificent! I'd wait forever to meet someone half as cool!"

"What about the rumors?" asked Nudge.

"I honestly don't care about the rumors Nudge."

I sauntered home from Evans Park daydreaming aboutseeing my prince of darkness, when I spotted a black Mercedes turning the corner at the far end of my street. I ran after it, as fast as I could, but converse can't compete with spinning wheels and motorized acceleration, even with Creepy man driving.

At home I was greeted by mom, who had something in her hands.

"Seems as though the mail is now being delivered on Sundays. And the Sunday mailman is that weird butler from the Mansion!"

"What?"

"He delivered a letter for you," she said extending a closed red envelope.

"Thanks," I said and ran to my room. I threw myself on my bed, my black down comforter soft against my arms, and stared at the blank red envelope.

It could say anything inside like: "Stay off our property or we'll sue you and your parents. " But at least I had the threat safely in my hands. I gently opened the envelope, fearing the worst.

But it was an invitation! It said "Mr. Fang Walker requests the company of Ms. Maximum Ride at his home December 1 at 8:00 P. M. For dinner." How did he know my name? How did he know where I lived?

And was this real? No seventeen-year-old guy in this town, state, or country invited girls over like this. It was straight out of some Merchant-Ivory-Emma Thompson movie where people have stuffy British accents and are sandwiched into corsets and never say the word "love. " It was so medieval, old-fashioned, out of this world. It was so romantic my flesh tingled all over. I looked at the envelope for any other message, but that's all there was. It didn't even say "R. S. V. P." What nerve! He expected I would come, and he was right. I most definitely would.


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't tell my mother about my mysterious invitation to the Mansion. She'd say no, I couldn't go. I'd say yes, I could. She'd ground me; I'd run away. No gigs or band practice. It would all be very dramatic. I was certain nothing could stop me from going, until my dad dropped a bomb on the morning of December 1.

"I'm taking Mom to Vegas tonight!" he said, pulling me aside. "It's all very spur-of-the-moment. We're flying out this afternoon. "

"Isn't that romantic?" My mom beamed, grabbing a suitcase from the hall closet. "Your father's never done anything like this for our anniversary!"

"But I have plans!"

"So invite Nudge and the guys over here tonight. " He tossed a hairbrush into his travel bag. "You're always going to their house. But pick out a movie you all can enjoy."

"Jeb, should I take this?" my mom interrupted, holding a red strapless dress.

"I'm sixteen, Dad. I want to go out on a Saturday night!"

"I know, " my mom said, placing a pair of red stilettos in her bag. "But not tonight. Your father's just surprised me! He hasn't done that since college. Just this once, Max, then you can have all the Saturdays you want."

She kissed me on the head, not waiting for a response. "I'll be calling in at midnight sharp, " my father warned. I groaned in annoyance.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to throw a wild party, " I said angrily.

"Good, I might have to use the house as collateral at the blackjack table."

He went into his closet and pulled a jacket out. I went into my room and pulled my hair out. In all the seventeen years my parents had been married, my dad had to pick tonight to surprise my mom? It was seven-thirty that night when I broke the news to Igtard.

I was wearing my best. (Outfit link: . ) My hair was loose and I arranged it so it was all hanging on my left shoulder.

"I'm going out tonight."

"But you're supposed to stay here." Iggy ogled my outfit like a protective father.

"You have a date!"

"I do not. I just have to go."

"No you're not."

"I'll give you 30 bucks, and cover for me if dad calls ok?" He sighed and nodded, he handed me mom's car keys. She had the same car as dad but grey.

Some hideous Dullsvillians had spray-painted GO HOME FREAKS! on the crumbling brick wall by the Mansion gate. It could have been Dylan. It could have been anyone. I felt an emptiness in my stomach.

I guess the Walkers didn't get many visitors. There was no buzzer on the gate. Was I supposed to wait there, or climb over? But then I realized the gate was open. For me. I walked up the long driveway, looking at the curtained attic window, hoping I would be able to finally see it from the inside. Anything could happen tonight. I really didn't know what to expect.

I gently rapped the serpent knocker. The huge door slowly opened and Creepy Man greeted me with his crackly smile.

"So glad you could come, " he said in his thick European accent, straight out of a black-and-white horror flick. "May I take your coat?"

"Oh no thank it's fine," I smiled. I was wear a strapless shirt underneath so...yeah...He nodded.

I stood in the hallway. Where was my dinner partner anyway? "Fang will be joining you in a few minutes, " Creepy said.

"Would you like to sit in the drawing room until he comes down?"

"Sure," I agreed, and was led to a huge room next to the living room. It was decorated simply with two scarlet Victorian chairs and a chaise lounge. The only thing that didn't look dusty and old was the baby grand piano in the corner. Creepy Man left again.

There were leather-bound books in some foreign language, dusty music scores, and old crinkly maps, and this wasn't even their library. Then I felt that same unseen presence I had felt the last time I visited the Mansion. Fang had come into the room. He stood, mysteriously handsome. His hair was sleek and he wore a silk black shirt hanging over black jeans.

He was even more handsome than Dylan but didn't come off as self-assured, more like a wounded bird that needed to be held. As if he'd been living in a dungeon all his life and this was the first time he'd seen another human. He seemed uncomfortable with conversation and chose his words carefully, as if once spoken he might never get them back.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, " he began. "I was getting you these." And he timidly held out five red roses. Flowers? No way!

I was completely overwhelmed. I blushed and took the flowers from him, softly touching his hands in the process. I felt a tiny zap when our hands touched. I looked into his eyes and saw confusion. He must have felt it too. I blushed a darker shade of red.

"I've never gotten flowers before. They're the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen."

"You must have a hundred boyfriends," he said, glancing down at his boots."I can't believe they've never given you flowers." I giggled softly.

"Thank you so much...but why five?" I looked at him shyly.

"One for every time I saw you." I was touched...Then Creepy Man appeared.

"Dinner is ready. Shall I put those in some water, miss?"

"Please," I said, though I didn't want to part with them.

"Thank you, Arthur, " Fang said. Ah, so that's creepy man's name...

Fang waited for me to exit the room first, but I was unsure which way to go.

"I thought you'd know the way, " he teased.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, water please."

He returned a moment later with two crystal goblets.

"I hope you're hungry."

I smiled and nodded. He led me into the candlelit dining room, dominated by a long uncovered oak table set with ceramic plates and silver utensils. Fang pulled out my chair, then sat a million miles away at the other end of the table.

The five roses stood in a crystal vase blocking my view. Creepy Man-I mean, Arthur wheeled in a creaky cart and presented me with a basket of steamy rolls.

He returned with crystal bowls filled with a greenish soup. Considering the number of courses, the slowness of Arthur's service and the length of the table, we were guaranteed to be here for months.

But I didn't care, I didn't want to be anywhere else in the world. "It's Hungarian goulash," Fang stated as I nervously stirred the pasty soup. I tasted it and it was so good. A bit spicy but still good!

I didn't know what to ask Fang, but I wanted to know everything about him. I could tell he had fewer friends than I. He seemed uncomfortable in his own skin.

"What do you do all day?" I asked.

"I wanted to know the same thing about you, " he offered.

"Well I go to school," I said.

"I sleep," he said.

"Oh...most people don't sleep in the day."

"I'm not most people."

"True," I sat back against my chair.

"So...How did you get my information?"

"Arthur was supposed to return the phone to you but gave it to a blond football player who said he was your boyfriend. I might have bought the story if I hadn't seen you beat him up, run off, and have him curse at you."

"Well, you're right, he's not my boyfriend. He's a totally lamoid ass at school."

"But fortunately he also told Arthur your name and address to back up his story. That's how I knew how to find you. I didn't think I'd find you exploring the house again." His dreamy eyes stared right through me. We both laughed.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"Romania."

"Really?" I sat up straighter.

"Yes."

"How interesting," giving him a smile.

"You're a wacky girl. You certainly give life to Dullsville. There isn't any nightlife here, is there? Not for people like me and you. " Nightlife. People like me and you.

"Well sometimes there is," I mumbled scratched the back of my neck.

"Oh?"

"Um...never mind," I coughed. I don't know what I'd do if I saw him at one of our shows, I'd probably focus on him the whole time and I probably wouldn't focus.

"Okay...I preferred living in New York and London, " he said.

"I bet there's a lot to do there at night. And a lot of night people," I said fascinated. Just then Arthur came to take the goulash away and served us steak.

"I hope you're not a vegetarian, " he said.

I peered down at my dinner. The steak was medium rare, more on the rare side, as the juice spilled onto the plate and into the mashed potatoes. He was so mysterious, and funnier than I could have imagined. I was under his spell as I peered at him through the flowers.

"I'm sure it'll be delicious, " I said. He watched as I took a bite.

"Yum, once again. " Suddenly he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Listen, do you mind" He picked up his plate and walked over to me.

"All I can see are the flowers, and after all, you're much prettier. " He set his plate next to mine and dragged his oak chair over.

He sat smiling as we ate, his leg softly touching mine. My body was electrified. Alexander was funny, gorgeous, and awkward in a sexy way. I wanted to know his whole life story.

"What do you do at night? Where else have you lived? Why don't you go to school?" I rattled on suddenly.

"Slow down."

"Um...where were you born?"

"Romania."

"Then where's your Romanian accent?"

"In Romania. We traveled constantly. "

"Have you ever gone to school?"

"No, I've always had a private tutor."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"You mean I'm not grown up?"

"That's a question, not an answer, " I said coyly.

"What do you want to be?" he asked. I stared into his deep, dark mysterious eyes.

"A singer." He stared at me curiously. I looked down, embarrassed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I saw his hand go under my chin and lift it, making me look into his eyes.

"Can you sing something for me later?" he looked down at my lips for a second and looked back into my eyes. I couldn't say no so I nodded. He smiled at me and it almost took my breath away, his smile was beautiful.

"Maximum, why did you sneak into the house?" I looked away, embarrassed. Arthur wheeled over some pastry on a cart. He lit a match and flames rose around the dessert. "Flamb?!" he announced. And just in time, Fang extinguished our desserts and told Arthur we would finish our dinner in the living room. He led me towards the living room and once inside placed our dessert on top of the piano. He extended his hand to me.

I took it and sat down next to him on the piano's bench. I sighed and placed my hands on the keys.

(Sally's Song - Amy Lee Version) _P.S. SONG AT BEGINNING OF CHAPTER._

 _I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_

I looked over at Fang and saw him staring at my fingers playing the keys.

 _And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be_

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sound of the piano's keys made.

 _What will become of my dear friend  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last  
And will we ever end up together?_

 _Oh ooh_

I looked into Fang's eyes for the last part.

 _And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one_

"Beautiful," he whispered.

"You're amazing, Max," he said. I blushed.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Do you sing in public?"

"Yes I'm in a band with my brother and my other 3 guy best friends," I said.

"I'd like to see you sometime."

I looked at the keys and thought. Then it hit me.

"Well we're going to play a show next Friday night, at the park three blocks behind the mansion at 7:30 pm," I said hopefully.

"Great! I'll be there," he said. I smiled.

"Be sure to be there at like 7:00 to get a good spot," I said. He nodded.

"You're very talented Max."

"Ha, thanks," I smiled.

"Care to join me outside?"

"Yes," I said. Fang stood up and offered his hand to me. I took it and we walked hand in hand to the dilapidated gazebo.

"I hope you aren't afraid of the dark," he murmured.

"No, I love it," I whispered.

"Me, too, " he said, smiling. "It's really the only way to see the stars properly."

He lit a half-melted candle on the ledge.

"Do you bring all your girlfriends here?" I asked, fingering the used candle.

"Yes. " He laughed.

"And I read to them by candlelight. What would you like?" he asked, pointing to a stack of textbooks on the floor.

"Functions and Logarithms or Minority Group Cultures?" I laughed.

"The moon is so beautiful tonight, " he said, staring out the gazebo, which made me think to the dream again, I said the same thing but I shook it off.

"Makes me think of werewolves. Do you think a man can change into an animal?"

"If he's with the right girl, " he said with a laugh. I laughed and moved closer to him. The moonlight softly lit his face. He was beautiful. Fang grabbed my hand.

We lay down on the cold grass and gazed up at the stars, holding hands. We relaxed in silence, our hands warming together.

"Who are your friends?" I asked, turning to him.

"I keep to myself."

"I bet you met tons of cool girls before you moved here."

"Cool is one thing. The kind of girls who accept you for who you really are is another. I'd like something lasting."

"I want a relationship I can finally sink my teeth into," he continued. I felt my heart skip a beat as he squeezed my hand once.

"So you don't have any friends here?" I asked.

"Just one."

"Arthur?"

"Someone who has dirty blond hair with black at the bottom," he said.

We both stared up at the moon in silence. I beamed from his compliment.

"Who do you hang out with?" he finally asked.

"My brother, Iggy, my other 3 best friends; Ari, Gasman, and Sam. Also Nudge or Monique," I said.

"Gasman?" he laughed and looked at me.

"His digestive system is a bit...different, just don't stay with him in a locked room," I said and we both laughed.

"They all accept me for who I am, for not being like every girl in this is, and I accept them for who they are. They aren't your average teenagers as well."

"You seem a lot like me, " he said. "You don't gawk at me like I'm a freak."

"I'll kick anyone who does."

"I think you already did. Or at least gave him a purple eye and kicked him in his privates." I giggled. Fang slowly stroked my arm up and down, and I smiled up at him.

"I've never seen bats around here, until you moved in," I said pointing to a flurry of dark wings circling high above the Mansion.

"Yeah, we found some hanging in the attic. Arthur set them free. I hope they don't frighten you. They're wonderful creatures."

"You know, they hate mall hair," he said softly. I laughed softly, and he stroked my hair softly. I wriggled over him and pinned his arms down. He looked up at me with surprise and smiled.

"Tell me your favorite thing about bats, Bat Girl, " he asked, as I anxiously stared down at him.

"They can fly."

"You want to fly?" I nodded. He wrestled me over and pinned my arms down.

"So what's your favorite thing about bats, Bat Boy?" I asked.

"I'd have to say, " he began, thinking, "their vampire teeth."

I smiled and thought about the rumors but I shook the thought off.

"We should probably head inside," he murmured. I nodded.

I listened to the grandfather clock chime away.

Nine-Chime-Ten-Chime. No! Eleven-Chime. Frig! Twelve. It couldn't be! "I've got to go!" I exclaimed.

"So soon?" he asked, disappointed.

"Any second my dad will be calling from Vegas, and if I'm not there to answer, I'll be grounded for eternity!"

"Thanks for the flowers and the dinner and the stars, " I said hurriedly by mom's car, scrambling in my pocket for the keys.

"Thank you for coming. " He looked dreamy and gorgeous, and somehow lonely.

"Max?" he said cautiously.

"Hmm?" I said, looking down at my phone and saw one missed call from Ig ten minutes ago.

"Would you like me to invite you again, or would you rather sneak back in?"

"I'd love to be invited, " I answered, looking at him.

"Wonderful then. I'll call you. " He kissed me softly on the cheek. I blushed.

I could still feel his lovely, full lips against my face as I drove home. My body tingled all over with excitement, longing, passion feelings I had never felt about a guy before.

I ran through the door and saw Iggy going "uh huh" a lot with his head banging against the table. I tapped his shoulder and reached for the phone.

"I had no idea he was so fascinated with Las Vegas. Next time I'll bring him. He tells me you guys have been watching movies all evening."

"Yeah."

"Glad to hear that. Love you honey," said dad.

"Love you too dad."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so this chapter is dedicated to** ** _GallagherGirls13BYE_** **for reviewing a lot. Thanks so much for the reviews!**

Nudge and I were eating ice-cream cones Vanilla Royale and Chocolate Attack outside Shirley's Bakery the next day. I was telling her about yesterday.

"Fang's amazing! I can still feel his lips tingling against my cheek, " I said. She giggled.

"So dramatic Max!"

"Seriously! I can't stop thinking about him. I only wish you'd met him, too, then you'd know how spectacular he is!" Suddenly a red Camaro pulled up.

"Jason saw your mom's car parked outside Freaky Mansion last night, " Dylan proclaimed in his ornery way as he sauntered over.

I wasn't going to let Dylan spoil my wonderful mood.

"Yeah and?"

"Did you go spray paint the mansion too?"

"What I did is none of your business," I said, licking the edge of my cone.

"I just thought that maybe you were dating the Osbournes! Oh, I forgot, he just bites the heads off bats he doesn't turn into them."

"I think I hear your mother calling, " I said.

"They haven't even tried to join the country club yet. But then again we don't accept vampires."

"Vampires?" I scoffed."Who says that?"

"Everyone, pinhead! The Walker vampires. The dude hangs out in the cemetery. They're total freaks."

"C'mon, Dyl, let's get out of here already. We've got practice, " Jason said.

"Now I see who wears the pants in your relationship," I said.

Dylan grabbed the cone from my hand.

"Hey, give it back!" I shouted.

Dylan had managed to spoil my blissful mood after all. He took a huge lick.

"Great, now it has disgusting snob germs. You can keep it, " I said.

"Baby, it had germs the moment you looked at it."

"Let's go, Nudge," I said, tugging her arm.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I thought I was done with you!" I shouted.

"Done? You're always trying to break my heart, aren't you? Does this mean our engagement is off?"

"Let's go, Dyl, " Jason said. "We've got things to do."

"You know you love this, Maxie-poo."

"I'll see you in the car, " Jason impatiently told Dylweed.

"I'll be right there, " Dylan replied, then leaned into me. "If you want to be the luckiest girl in the world, you'll go with me to the Snow Ball."

Dylan was asking me to a dance? And of all dances, the Snow Ball? The big school dance where plastic icicles and snowflakes hung from the gym rafters, and fake snow covered the gym floor? He'd show up with me on his arm in front of all his friends?

The football snobs and the hundred-dollar-haircut girls? It had to be a big joke. I'd be gussied up, waiting at my house, and he'd stand me up, or he'd dump a bucket of red goo on me like in Carrie. But even if he was serious, even if by some miracle Dylan really did like me, I couldn't go to the ball with him. One, I'd met Fang Walker. Two, the band was going to be performing for part of the dance.

"It'll be a night you'll never forget, " he said seductively.

"I'm sure it will, but I don't want to have nightmares for the rest of my life."

"Besides I'm already going, or did you not see the posters over school, saying the band was going to play?" Dylan burst out laughing, making my blood boil.

"You mean you're going to be singing? But you don't have any talent!" he snickered. I smirked.

"Oh? Then why did I see you at our last show huh?" I sneered. That shut him up.

"I'm leaving, " Jason shouted from the car. "Are you coming?"

"Thanks for the ice cream, psycho," Dylan said, getting into the Camaro. "But next time remember, I prefer Rocky Road."

I watched my double-dip Chocolate Attack screech away.

"I'd offer you mine, but I know you don't like pure vanilla, " Nudge said consolingly.

"It's fine," I said.

Every time the phone rang, my heart jumped. Was it Fang? And when it wasn't him my heart would break into a million pieces. It had been two long days since I had seen him. I was acting like I was straight out of a Gidget movie! What had happened to me? I was losing my edge! For the first time in my life I was really afraid. Afraid of never seeing him again and afraid of being rejected. I gotta pull myself together.

This feeling of not being able to eat or sleep was new to me. To hang my heart on every ring of the phone, to scream at the top of my lungs for Iggy not to tie up the line with his addictive web surfing, nto listen to a silly, sappy, drippy, lovesick Celine Dion song without thinking she had written it just for me. I wanted it all to go away. I think some people call this love. I called it hell. And then it happened. After two long, torture-filled days.

When the phone rang, I thought it was for Igtard, and when Iggy called my name, I thought it was Nudge or one of the guys.

I was ready to pour my heart out to her. But before I could speak, I heard his dreamy voice.

"I couldn't wait any longer, " he said.

I raised my eye brows in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"It's Fang. I know guys aren't supposed to call right away. But I couldn't wait any longer."

"That's a stupid rule. I could have moved."

"In two days?"

"It was only two days?"

He laughed. "It seemed a year for me. " His comment was like a love letter sent straight to my heart. I waited for him to go on, but there was silence. He said nothing more.

"I have something to ask you," he said.

"Go ahead," I smiled.

There was silence. "Well would you like to go out? Tomorrow night?"

I smiled with delight! "Go out? Yeah, that would be great!"

"Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow at my house, after sundown."

"After sundown?"

"You said you lived for the darkness. So do I."

"You remembered." I smiled.

"I remember everything, " he said, and hung up the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

My first date! Nudge said my first date was dinner at the Mansion, but it didn't matter. I even told the guys...but their reaction was different than Nudge's...

"Awww Maxie-poo is going a date," cooed Ari. I glared at him. I hated it when people called me "Maxie-poo."

Iggy and the Gasman were making kissing noises. Sam...well he was laughing. I had no idea why.

"Max, my darling, let me take you away into our own world filled with romance," sighed Gazzer, putting his arms around Iggy.

"Fang, my love, I would go the end of the earth with you!" responded Iggy putting his arms Gazzy. They all burst out laughing. I just looked at them with a bored smile on my face.

"Oh Iggy, so have you asked Nudge on a date yet? I mean since you love her so much!" I said the last part in imitation of his voice, and slung my arm over his shoulder. He went red and everyone froze.

"Whaaat?" they all said.

"Shut up Max!" mumbled Iggy.

"Aw but Ig! I walked in on your room the other day, hugging your pillow, saying 'Nudge I love you sooo much!'"

Everyone snickered. "Y'know you should ask her to that dance. I know she likes you too," I patted him in the back. He straightened and looked at me.

"Really?!" he gasped. I nodded. Nudge had told me she liked Iggy and wanted him to ask her to the dance like two weeks ago. Apparently she's liked him for a while now.

Iggy puffed up his chest. "I'll go to her house right now and ask her out." He began walking away.

"Hang on!" I caught his arm. "Don't tell her I told you she likes you." He nodded and walked away. I turned to the other guys.

"You guys getting dates?"

"Nah." They said at the same time.

"You?" Gazzy wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed and thought back to Fang.

"I don't think so," I shrugged. "Dancing isn't my thing."

"But you're awesome at dancing!" exclaimed Sam.

"I meant slow dancing!" I hit him upside the head.

"Yeah neither are we..." mumbled Ari. I laughed and nodded.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Time Skip to Sundown!^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I was so excited, I ran the whole way to the mansion. I had to meet Fang at his iron gate. My mom would have freaked if she had known I had a date with the guy who lived in a haunted house. I couldn't bear the thought of his showing up at my door and my dad's asking him questions about tennis players and his plans for college.

And there he was, leaning against the iron gate, handsome in his black jeans and black leather jacket, holding a backpack.

"Are we going on a hike?" I asked.

"No, a picnic."

"At this hour?"

"Is there a better time?" I shook my head, with a smile.

I had no idea where Fang would take me, but I could imagine the response from our fellow Dullsvillians.

"Doesn't this bother you?" I asked, pointing to the graffiti.

Fang shrugged. "Arthur wanted to paint over it, but I wouldn't let him. One man's graffiti is another man's masterpiece." He took my hand and led me down the street without any hints of our plans for the night. And I didn't care where we were going, just as long as it was a million miles away and he never let go. We stopped at Dullsville's cemetery.

"Here we are, " he said.

I had never been taken out on a date, much less a date to a cemetery. Dullsville's cemetery dated from the early 1800s. I'm sure Dullsville was much more exciting as a pioneer towntiny dress shops, saloons, traders, gamblers, and those Victorian lace-up boots that were totally in.

"Do you bring all your dates here?" I asked.

"Are you afraid?" he asked. I shook my head.

"This cemetery is probably the most lively place in town. " The rumors were true. Fang did come to the cemetery in the dark, but I didn't care. The creepy gate was locked to ensure uneasy access for Dullsville's vandals.

"We'll have to climb, " he said. "But I know how you like climbing gates."

"We can get in trouble for this, " I pointed out.

"But it's okay to sneak into houses, right?" he asked. "Don't worry. I know one of the people."

I nodded and took a few steps back. I took a running start and jumped up, placing my foot on the gate. I climbed up a bit and jumped down when I got to the top. Fang followed.

After we both dusted off, he took my hand and led me down the middle path, where gravestones were lined up for miles. Some of the grave markers signified a plague that devastated in the 1800s. Fang walked briskly like he knew exactly where he was going. Where was he leading me? Who did he know here?

I tripped over the handle of a shovel, which sent me tumbling forward. I started to fall into an empty grave. Fang grabbed my arm in the nick of time. I hung over the empty grave, staring down into the darkness.

"Don't be afraid. It doesn't have your name on it, " Fang joked.

"I think I'm supposed to be home, " I said nervously, brushing graveyard dirt off my red skinny jeans.

But he led me further into the cemetery with his strong hand. Suddenly we were standing atop a small hill beneath a giant marble monument.

He picked up some fresh daffodils that had blown away and replaced them tenderly at the foot of Baroness Sterling's monument.

"I'd like you to meet someone, " he said, looking at me gently and then at the grave. "Grandma, this is Maximum." I didn't know what to say as I stared at the marker. I had never met a dead person before.

What was I supposed to say"She looks just like you"? But of course, he didn't expect me to say anything as he sat down on the grass and drew me next to him.

"Grandma used to live here, I mean in town. She left us the house and we finally got it after years of probate. I always loved the Mansion. "

"Wow. The baroness was your grandmother?"

"I visit her when I feel lonely. She understood what it felt like to be alone. She didn't fit in with the Walker side of the family. Grandpa died in the war. She said I always reminded her of him." He took a deep breath and looked up at the stars.

"It's beautiful here, don't you think?" he went on.

"There aren't many lights to block out the stars. It's like the universe is a huge canvas, with sprinkles of light that twinkle and glisten, like a painting that is always there, just waiting to be looked at. But people don't notice it because they're too busy. And it's the most beautiful work of all. Well, almost" We were silent for a few minutes, gazing at the heavens. I heard only his soft breath and the sound of crickets. All first dates should be as wonderful as this. It totally beat a first-run movie.

"So your grandma's the lady that stared out the win-duh, I mean she, well-"

"She was a wonderful artist. She taught me how to paint superheroes and monsters."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I mean, I know it must be hard for you."

"I traveled so much, and since I was home-schooled, I never had the chance to fit in anywhere. " He looked so lost, so soulful, so lonely. So I hugged him. His arms immediately wrapped around me. My face was buried in his chest, and I closed my eyes. My heart was racing and I could hear his heart thumping rapidly.

"Let's eat, " he suddenly said, climbing to his feet. He placed five black candles in ornate votive holders and lit them with an antique lighter. He unpacked a bottle of sparkling juice and crackers and cheese and spread a black lace tablecloth over the cold grass.

Suddenly we heard a howl and the candles blew out.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I think it's a dog."

"We'd better go!" he said urgently. We both got up and ran, leaving the stuff behind.

The wind continued to howl. The noise was getting closer. We hid behind the monument.

"If it's a ghost you've come to see, " a familiar voice called to us, "I can assure you that the only ghost you'll be seeing tonight is your own."

A man followed with a flashlight. It was Old Jim, the caretaker, with Luke, his Great Dane. If he recognized me here at this hour I'd have to bribe him with a year's supply of dog biscuits to keep him from telling my parents. We peeked out and could see the dog licking juice off the grass.

"Give me that, Luke, " Old Jim said and picked up the bottle. He took a long swig.

"Now!" Fang whispered. He tightened his grip on my hand and we ran, scampering over the fence. I don't think a real ghost and a phantom wolf could have scared me more than Old Jim and his rusty Luke.

"I guess I should have taken you to a movie after all," Fang said with a smile after we caught our breath.

"I'll walk you home."

"Can we go to your house?" I pleaded. "I want to see your room!"

"You can't see my room. "

"We have time."

"No way." There was an edginess in his voice I hadn't heard before.

"What's in your room, Fang?"

"What's in your room, Maximum?" he asked, glaring at me. I clenched my teeth and glared back.

"Don't call me, 'Maximum,' the name's Max!" I scowled. It bothered me a lot to be called by my full \ name.

"Sorry...Let's go back to your place."

"Uh well" He was right. I couldn't bring him into my house and subject him to Iggy and my white-bread parents. Not on our first date.

"My room's a mess."

"Well, mine is, too," he said.

"I don't have to go home, really."

"I don't want to get you in trouble."

"I always get in trouble. My mom wouldn't recognize me if I wasn't in trouble."

But the streets we walked, hand-in-hand, led back to my house, and no matter how slowly I walked, before I knew it we were standing on my doorstep, saying good-bye.

"Well until next time" he said, his face shining beneath the porch light.

"Next time the mortuary?"

"I thought we could watch a movie at my house."

"You have a TV?" I said.

"It's powered by electricity, you know." I smiled and nodded.

"Then it's a date. Seven o'clock tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!" We had made another date and there was nothing to do now but say good-bye. Primo moment for a luscious kiss. He put his hand on my shoulder and leaned in, his eyes closed and his lips full.

Suddenly the door locks rattled. Fang stepped out of the light and into the bushes.

"I thought I heard voices, " my mom said, opening the door. "Where's Nudge?"

"She's at home."

It was actually the truth. "I don't like you running off without telling me, " she scolded, holding the door open for me. Longing to have that moment back and one moment more, I looked over at Fang.

"Did you guys go to the movies?" she asked as I reluctantly stepped inside.

"No, Mom, we went to the cemetery. "

"For once, I wish you would give me a straight answer!" For once, I was giving her a straight answer. And as I looked over my shoulder for a final glimpse of Fang, before she closed the door on my heavenly first date.


	12. Chapter 12

_Huff...Huff...Huff_ I ran as if hell was on earth. Band practice had just finished, and I was running to the mansion from the abandoned factory. The guys and Nudge went home. I arrived at the Mansion at 6:45. Alexander opened the door himself and kissed me politely on the cheek.

"That never happened when Arthur opened the door!" I said.

"Well, you better tell me if it does. We have a rule, you know. I don't kiss his girls and he doesn't kiss mine!" Fang glowed even more than he had that night I'd snuck in and he had extended his hand.

He was growing confident. He led me up the grand staircase to the family room.

It was filled with modern art pieces flowered paintings, an Andy Warhol print of Campbell's soup cans, Barbie doll sculptures, and flashy, furry, wild rugs. There was a black leather couch, a big-screen TV, and a glass table with a giant tub of movie popcorn, Sno-Caps, Dots, Sprees, Good & Plenty, and two neon-green glasses filled with pop.

"I wanted to make you feel like you're at the movies, " he explained. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked at me and blushed slightly.

He put in the DVD and turned out the lights, and we snuggled together in the darkness. I picked Sno-Caps and he chose a pack of Sprees. We were watching Friday the 13th from 1980.

The popcorn rested between us on the couch. Jack was about to get killed when Fang gently pulled my face away from the screen. He stared me at with his deep midnight eyes. He leaned toward me. And he kissed me.

My eyes widened but fluttered close. His mouth was warm and soft under mine. He kissed me as if he were drinking me in and filling my heart and veins with love. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his silky black hair. As I took a breath, he began kissing my ears and gently nibbling them. I shivered gripped the collar of his shirt.

His lips and teeth made their way down my neck, his mouth filling me with total passion. His soft biting on my neck tickled. I was so into his spell, I stretched my legs out clumsily on the coffee table, spilling Fang's glass and then the popcorn over him. Fang, startled, sunk his teeth into my neck so hard, I gasped and pushed him away.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry!" he apologized. Popcorn was scattered everywhere and I held my neck, which was pulsing like my heart.

"Max, are you okay?"

The blood rushed from my brain, and the room began to turn one way then another, and my stomach felt nauseated. Then everything started getting dark and I passed out.

It seemed like hours later, but it was only seconds. I awoke to Max calling my name.

"Max? Max?"

"What happened?"

"You fainted! Here, drink this." He put my glass to my lips, like I was a baby. Fang's face was covered in worry.

He took some ice that had spilled on the table and placed it on my neck.

"I'm so sorry! I never meant to!"

"That's cold!" I cried.

"I've ruined everything, " he said, holding the dripping ice on my neck.

"I never meant to hurt you." I could feel his fingers tracing the wound. "It's just a flesh wound. I didn't break the skin." I nodded slightly and closed my eyes.

"It's okay," I mumbled.

"I want to ask you something," he said, walking me to my door.

"You don't want to hang out anymore?"

"No, I mean-I just wanted to say.."

"Yes?"

"The other day, I was walking around town and saw some flyers about a Snow Ball at your school...I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"I've never been to a school dance before."

"Really? Me neither."

"Then it'll be the first time for both of us," I said.

He leaned in to kiss me and stopped suddenly. "I better not."

"You better!" He leaned in again, and this time our lips melted together, his strong hand gently holding my chin.

"Until we meet again, " he said, kissing me one last time. He blew me a final kiss when he reached the car.

I couldn't possibly sleep at night, my mind was racing, dreaming of him, replaying his kisses over and over.

I wanted to be with him every moment, because whatever he was, he was my Fang. My funny, intelligent, caring, lonely, gorgeous, dreamy Fang. He was more incredible and exceptional than I had ever imagined.

"I heard you're hanging with the vampire," Dylan said the day before the Snow Ball as Nudge and I walked through the hall after lunch. Signs for the dance hung from the ceiling and were plastered on the walls.

"Isn't it enough that you're a freak and your band crew or whatever are trolls? Now you have to date a lunatic? Don't you know that the Mansion is haunted?"

"You don't know anything! You've never even met Fang."

"Oh, Fang. The monster has a name. I thought you just called him Frankenstein. If I do ever meet him, I'll kick his ass and run him out of town. We need to know that we can walk the streets safely at night!"

"I'll kick your ass if you ever even come near him. If you ever even look at him."

"If he looks anything like you, I'll need sunglasses to guard against the blinding ugliness."

Principal Smith walked by. "I hope everything is okay with you two. We haven't received a budget for new lockers." Then he put his arm around the jerk and said, "I heard you kicked the winning touchdown in yesterday's game, Dylan."

They turned away, Principal Smith engaging the reluctant Dylan in jock conversation.

"How did he know I'm seeing Alexander?" I asked Nudge, puzzled.

"Uh, I guess people. You know how people talk in this town."

"Well, people in this town are stupid."

I turned and saw the signs for the dance, TICKETS ON SALE NOW. SAVE FIVE DOLLARS IF YOU PRE-PURCHASE.

"Tickets? Frig! I didn't know I needed tickets! Do I get them at TicketMaster? Charge by phone?" I laughed.

"That's what happens when you're on the outside, you know?"

"I totally know. The outside gets worse and worse each day."

"Maybe they'll be sold out and we'll have to dance on the school lawn," I joked.

"Maybe it's best you and Fang have a private dance at the Mansion."

"Nudge the band is playing too," I looked at her skeptically.

"Dylan knows a lot, Max," she said oddly.

"Fine, so he'll get into a good college. What do I care?"

"I'm afraid of Dylan. His father owns half our farm."

"The corn or the sugar?"

"I have a confession"

"Save it for Sunday. Forget about Trevor. He's just a bully."

"I'm not strong like you. I never was. You're my best friend, but Dylan has a way of making people people believe his lies and making them say things. But please don't go to the dance, " she said, grabbing my arm.

Suddenly the bell rang. "I've gotta go. I can't get another detention or I'll be banned from the dance."

"But Max-"

"Don't be afraid, girlie, I'll protect you from the monsters. "


	13. Chapter 13

"I gave your ticket to Arthur early in morning before I left to school," I said. I'd called Fang, telling him I had to be there, earlier than the time the ball was supposed to start, to set up for the band. He understood and said he'd meet me there.

"Okay, I'll be there," he said.

"Bye," I smiled. I had just gotten ready in a pretty bad-ass outfit. (oufit on top)

"Bye." With that he hung up. Speaking of which, I went to Iggy's room.

"Ig?!" I knocked.

"Come in!" he shouted. I walked in and saw him dressing up, he wore a white button up shirt, black skinny jeans and sneakers. His eyes looked sad though.

"Why so down?" I asked.

"Nudge didn't wanna go to the dance with me," he mumbled. WTF?

"What?! Why?!" I shrieked. She loved Iggy...I had no idea why, but she did!

He sighed and looked at me. "Someone else asked her," he mumbled.

"I'm sure she only accepted the guy out of pity? She loves you Ig," I said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He looked at me and nodded. He smiled and said, "well let's go! We gotta be at school in twenty minutes." Then we heard honking outside. We looked out his window and saw the guys standing outside a black van waving. We smiled at each other and ran downstairs.

"Hold on you two!" said mom.

"Pictures!" said dad. We groaned.

"Just one!" we mumbled at the same time. Iggy and I posed and after we heard the snap of the photo being taken, and we both ran out, me stumbling in the heels.

"You look amazing Max," said Sam.

"Ha thanks," he smiled and we all got in Ari's van and drove off.

After we set up, everyone was walking in. The dance wasn't so bad. Plastic icicles and snowflakes hung from the ceiling, and the floor was covered with powdery snow. Artificial snow softly sprinkled down from the ceiling. Everyone was dressed in shimmering winter dresses or corduroys with sweaters, mittens, scarves, and hats. And the A.C. blasted cold air.

I waited for two people Fang and Nudge. Then he walked in...Fang look handsome. He wore a black button up shirt, with a red tie, skinny black jeans and black converse. He saw me on the stage and froze, gawking. I smiled and looked down, blushing. He walked over and took my gloved hand.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he said.

"Thanks...you look handsome yourself," I said and leaned down, kissing his cheek. He smiled. I felt someone tap my shoulder. Ari.

"It's time," he said.

I nodded, and looked back at Fang.

"Enjoy the show," I said. He smiled and let go of my hand. My gaze followed him as he moved to the back. Everyone took their positions, and I saw Iggy looking at the front door. He sighed.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, he smiled at me. I turned and walked to the microphone.

"Well good evening everyone, how's everyone enjoying the dance?" I asked. Everyone cheered. I looked over at Sam.

"Hey Sam can you hear them?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Well I'm gonna ask again. how's everyone enjoying the dance," louder screams and clapping. I laughed and looked at Sam. He nodded. About 90% of the school was here so yeah...

"Alright well for those who don't know, we are The Franchise, and we are tonight's entertainment for you guys." Everyone cheered.

"Alright, here we go," I nodded towards Iggy.

 _(Haunted by Evanescence)_

 _Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me, going under_

 _Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself_

I placed a hand over my heart and closed my eyes, leaning towards the screaming fans.

 _Maybe I'll wake up for once_

 _Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
Just when I thought, I reached the bottom_

I met Fang's eyes in the back.

 _I'm dying again, I'm going under_

 _Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under_

 _Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

 _So I don't know what's real and what's not_

 _So I don't know what's real and what's not_

I placed a hand on my head and closed my eyes

 _Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

 _So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm-_

Iclenched my hand in a fist and punched the air.

 _So go on and scream_

 _Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under_

 _I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under, I'm going under_

The whole crowd cheered and screamed. I saw Fang smiling and clapping. I smiled back and winked. Then I saw Dylan with a smirk on his face and next to him...oh my god.

Nudge nervously stood next to him, dressed in a long pleated skirt, pale pink sweater, and long white socks with loafers. My heart sank to the floor. I felt sick. I looked at Iggy his eyes widened and he looked angry.

"Encore! Encore!" shouted the crowd. Ari walked over to us.

"Now now guys, we gotta do three more songs, then we can beat his ass," we nodded. And I focused on the crowd.

In between the last song, I saw Fang and Dylan talking. His calm expression turned to confusion then anger. The song ended and Iggy and I walked to where they were.

"What'd you do to her?!" shouted Iggy in Dylan's face.

"I gave her a makeover," he smirked. "And that's not all."

"If you touch her, I'll kill you!" I screamed, lunging for him.

"I haven't touched her, yet. But there's time. The dance has just begun."

I tried to lunge at him, but Gasman wrapped his arms around me and held me back.

I looked over at Nudge, she didn't even look at me.

Dylan grabbed her hand and kissed her softly on the cheek. I cringed all over and felt nauseated.

"Get off her!" I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her away.

"Oh and I told Fang the truth," said Dylan. What?

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I growled and looked at Fang. Fang looked so angry.

"I'm sorry, Max. I tried to warn you not to come here tonight," said Nudge.

"Tell him why you broke into his house! Tell him what you saw. Tell him why you threw yourself at him. Tell him why you went to the cemetery! I started a rumor that snowballed. I had everyone in town believing you were a vampire. The funny thing is, your dear, sweet Max believed the rumors more than anyone!"

"What?!" I screamed.

"He said you believed them more than anyone, that you pretended to like me, that you pretended to be an outcast like me. I was so stupid to believe that you felt the same way I felt towards 's why you asked so much questions wasn't it? To get more information to start more rumors? Meeting you was a mistake, what we were was a mistake" growled Fang. My heart broke more with every word he said. He actually thought I was that type of person? He thinks we were a mistake...My eyes welled up with tears as I stared into his angry eyes, instead of saying anything, I took off running.

"Max! Max wait!" I heard the guys call behind me as I exited the gym. Outside I took off my heels and ran home bare foot, sobbing.

I flung the door open to the house, and ran in.

"Max, James, is that you?" I heard mom call. I ran past the living room where mom and dad cuddled on the couch.

"Max? Are you okay?" Dad stood up and tried to grab my wrist. I pulled away with a sob and ran to my room, slamming my door close and throwing my shoes to the left corner. I threw myself on my bed and buried my face in my pillow.

"Max, honey open the door," said dad.

"G-go away," I sniffed.

"What happened?" asked mom.

"Just give her some space, hon," I heard dad tell mom. Then my phone rang. Ari. I Turned it off and threw it to where my shoes were.

Fang...the person who understood me the most thought I was something I'm not. I can't believe he actually believed Dylan. I can't believe he thinks I was a mistake, that we were a mistake...


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, I woke up with a lump on my throat. I felt as if my heart was in two pieces. I showered and changed into something comfortable for today's show. I called the guys saying I was okay and that I'd meet them at the park at 3:00. Then Iggy knocked my room's door.

"Max open up!" he shouted. I sighed and unlocked my door.

"How are you?" he said. Tears welled up in my eyes and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me, and stroking my hair as I sobbed on his chest.

"It's okay, Maxie," he murmured.

"I can't believe he thinks I'd ever do that," I mumbled.

"Nudge and the other guys explained to him the truth. Nudge said Dylan just made up that stuff, and agreed to go to the dance with him since he would burn her parent's farm if she didn't," explained Iggy.

"Dylan's a monster," I sighed, once my tears stopped flowing.

"Yeah...I started chasing you the moment you left, so I don't know what happened to Fang-" I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear anything about that jerk. If Fang actually liked me, he would've believed me. So he can so fuck himself," I scowled. I don't even want to see his face. I didn't feel sad anymore, I felt anger.

"You sure you wanna do the show?"

"Of course I do!"

"Awesome! Mom and Dad want an explanation though," smiled Iggy. I sighed and we both headed downstairs.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++Time skip to before show cuz I'm lazy+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

We had finished setting up at the park (picture of park stage on top) with the instruments in place, two hours before the show. I was fixing the microphone when Nudge tapped my shoulder. We haven't talked much.

"I'm sorry, Max, I didn't want it to end that way between you and-"

"Don't say his name, Nudge...It's fine, not your fault," and I hugged her. She smiled and hugged.

"He didn't say anything after Nudge talked to him, he just left," I heard Sam tell Ari.

"Guys! Let's forget about that! We're not letting some stupid guys ruin our show. So let's forget everything," they all nodded.

"Group hug!" shouted Gasman. Everyone squished me in a bear hug.

"Guys...can't...breathe!" I wheezed out after a while. We all laughed after they pulled away.

Two hours later...

I wasn't shocked at the quantity of how many people came. I saw many people from school, even Jason, who was in the third row. Thank god _he_ wasn't here.

"Guys it's time!" I shouted over the cheering crowd. Everyone got to their places and Nudge kissed Iggy on the cheek before walking off stage.

"Welcome everyone to another one of your favorite bands' concerts. My name is Iggy, the best guitarist in the world, and tonight we're going to be playing some new songs, and some old songs!" said Iggy in his microphone. Everyone cheered.

"Well someone's cocky huh guys?" said Gasser. Everyone laughed and whooped.

"Alright, then let's get this show started right guys?" I asked the band. They nodded.

"So this song is called 'Everybody's Fool'"

 _Perfect by nature.  
Icons of self-indulgence.  
Just what we all need,  
More lies about a world that...  
_

 _...never was and never will be.  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled._

 _Look, here she comes now.  
Bow down and stare in wonder.  
Oh, how we love you.  
No flaws when you're pretending._

 _But now I know she..._

 _...never was and never will be.  
You don't know how you've betrayed me.  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.  
_

 _Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie._

 _I know the truth now,  
I know who you are,  
And I don't love you anymore._

Then I saw him. Fang. He was moving through the cheering and jumping fans.

 _It never was and never will be.  
You don't know how you've betrayed me.  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

Somehow he managed to almost get to the front. His eyes met mine for a second and regret showed in them.

 _never was and never will be.  
You're not real and you can't save me.  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool._

I looked down once again and saw Fang with a small smile. I averted my eyes from him and smiled at the crowd.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

For the rest of the show I ignored him. At about 9:00 pm, everyone started to leave and after everyone left, we started picking up.

"Another awesome performance, guys," said Nudge, and Iggy walked to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh so you guys are together now?" I smirked.

"Uh huh," said Iggy and kissed her. Nudge giggled after wards.

"Ewww," we all groaned. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Ari glared at the person behind me and continued to put away my microphone. I turned around and saw Fang.

Suddenly he pulled me towards him and hugged me tightly. His face was buried in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. I pushed him off.

"Fang I don't want to talk right now," I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my wrist, and pulled me away from the others.

"Hey Ari help me will ya?!" I shouted struggling against Fang's grip. Iggy said something to him, and Ari shook his head at me. Those traitors!

"You are so dead-" One of Fang's hands covered my mouth and he dragged me to a nearby bench. He forced me to sit down. My arms were folded across my chest and I glared at him.

"Just listen to me okay?" he pleaded me. I thought for a minute and sighed in defeat.

"Go ahead."

"I'm really sorry Max, I messed up. When I saw you running away, crying, because of me, it broke my heart. I was stupid to believe Dylan," he gripped my hands in his own.

"That's what hurt the most. You thinking I'd actually use you," I whispered.

"You have no idea how much I care about you Max. I have no idea why I believed him. I don't want to lose you Max," he stared deeply into my eyes. I couldn't stay mad at him. I jumped on him and hugged him.

"I forgive you," I said and gripped the collar of his shirt. I pulled him towards me and kissed him.

Fang wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slanted his head to the side to get closer.

"Hey freaks!" a familiar voice shouted. We pulled away and saw Dylan stomping towards us.

"Oh no," I grumbled.

Fang pulled me behind him as Dylan pushed him. Fang stumbled back a bit.

"Ever since you came to this town, you've caused nothing but trouble!" shouted Dylan.

"No it's you who caused the problems," I said stepping in front of Fang.

"Max-" he started.

"No it's okay Fang, I think it's time I taught Dylan another lesson." I punched his jaw, making him stumble and fall on his ass. He spit out blood and I kicked his private twice before, I walked over to Fang. He smiled at me and slung his arm around my shoulders.

We walked back towards the stage where everyone was waiting for us. Fang kissed my head and I wrapped an arm around his waist. The guys made kissing noises as we walked towards them and I laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Fang asked me to go to the mansion the next day, saying something about it being important.

I knocked and he answered the door.

"Hey what's-" he pulled me to him and crushed his lips to mine. My eyes widen and flutter close. Before I could respond he pulled back.

"There's something I want to show you, " he said mysteriously, extending his hand.

"Your room?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

"Yes, and something in my room. It's finally ready."

"It?"

My imagination ran wild. What did Fang do up in his room? Was "it" alive or dead? He led me up the grand staircase and the creaky attic stairs. His stairs.

"It's time you knew my secrets, " he said, opening the door. "Or at least most of them."

It was dark except for the moonlight that shone through the tiny attic window. This seemed familiar. A beat-up, comfy chair and a twin-sized mattress rested on the floor. A strewn black comforter exposed maroon sheets. A bed like any other teenager's.

And then I noticed the paintings. Big Ben with bats flying over the clock face, a castle on a hill, the Eiffel Tower upside down. There was a dark painting of an older couple in gothic outfits with a huge red heart around them. There was Dullsville's cemetery, his grandma smiling above her gravestone. A picture drawn from his attic window with trick-or-treaters everywhere.

"Those are from my dark period," he joked.

"They're spectacular, " I said, stepping closer. Paint was everywhere, even splattered on the floor.

"You're totally awesome!"

"I wasn't sure you'd like them."

"They're unbelievable!"

I noticed a canvas covered with a sheet on an easel in the corner.

"Don't worry, it won't bite. "

I paused before it, wondering what lay beneath the sheet.

And for once my imagination failed me. I took a corner of the sheet and slowly peeled it back, just like when I had uncovered the mirror in Fang's basement. I was stunned. I was staring at myself, dressed for the Snow Ball, in the gym's stage. My eyes were closed, my left hand rested flat against my stomach and in the other hand I held the microphone, my mouth open, singing...

"It looks just like me! I never imagined you were an artist! I mean I knew you did those drawings in the basement and then the paint on the side of the road...I had no idea."

"That was you?" he asked, reflecting.

"Ha yeah...I called you 'roadkill' since I didn't know your name," I coughed. He laughed.

"Why were you standing in the middle of the road?"

"I was going to the cemetery to paint this picture of my grandmother's monument."

"Don't most painters use little tubes?"

"I mix my own."

"I had no idea. You're an artist. Now it all makes sense."

"I'm glad you like it," he said with relief. I walked up to him, cupped his face in my hands and brought him down. The kiss was soft, sweet and loving. After we pulled apart, I pecked him again.

"You're amazing," I whispered.

I felt my phone vibrate. A message from dad, saying to get home ASAP, and I'm in trouble for not telling him I left. Fang laughed when he read it, after I showed it to him. He leaned down and nuzzled my neck.

I giggled as he nibbled on my neck. "I don't want to go, " I whined.

"But my dad is waiting. See you tomorrow?" I asked. He walked me to the door and playfully bit me on the neck.

"Do you believe in vampires Max?" he asked, turning me around and revealing fake vampire teeth. I laughed and tried to pull the fake teeth out of his mouth.

"Ouch, " he exclaimed.

"You're not supposed to Superglue them on!"

He just shook his head and smiled and gave me a long, heavenly good-night kiss.

As I turned to leave, I took out my phone, tapped the camera app and checked my neck to see if Fang didn't leave a hickey or a bite. I saw the Mansion's open door reflected in the screen.

"Sweet dreams, " I heard Fang say. But he didn't appear in the mirror. I turned around. Fang was clearly standing in the doorway. But when I checked the mirror again, he was gone! When I turned around once again, I found the serpent door knob staring me in the face. I rapped on it desperately.

"Fang!" I backed away from the door in disbelief. I slowly retreated and stared up at the attic window. The light came on. "Fang!" I called.

He peered out from behind the ruffled curtains, looking down at me, longingly. He touched the window with the palm of his hand. I stood motionless. As I began to reach toward him, he withdrew from the curtain and the light vanished.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At home I locked myself in my bedroom. I scoured vampire eBooks online for answers but found none.

I rehearsed telling him that I loved him, no matter who or what he was. That his secret was safe with me. I stared at my reflection in the full-length mirror, as if for the last time. I spent the next day at the cemetery, pacing in front of the baroness's monument.

As soon as the sun set behind the trees, I took off for the Mansion. When I came around the hill, I noticed the gate was locked. I scaled the fence to find the Mansion even more eerie and lonely than usual. The Mercedes was gone and the lights were off. I rang the bell, over and over.

I rapped on the serpent knocker. No one answered. I peered through the living room window. White sheets were draped over the furniture. I ran around back and pressed my nose against the basement window. I couldn't breathe.

The crates of earth were no longer there! My heart sank. I couldn't swallow. I reached for the loose brick I had formerly used to sneak in. But when I pulled on it, an envelope with my name written across it in large letters fell out. I raced to the front gate and held the letter under the light. I saw my name clearly.

I pulled out a black card. In blood-red letters were four simple words: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. I caressed the words with my fingertips and held the letter to my heart. Tears fell from my face as I wearily slunk against the Mansion gate. It was a knife shoved into my heart.

Birds chirped overhead and I looked up to see them hovering over the trees. One swooped down and landed above me on the iron gate. It was a bat. Its wings remained solemnly still as it fixed its gaze upon me. Its shadow prominent on the pavement, its breath in time with mine. Bats are blind, but this one seemed to be staring right into my soul. I slowly walked towards it.

"Fang?" And then it flew away.

 _ **So...that's the end of it...sequel?**_


End file.
